


Steamed discussions and spying

by Tijuanagenius



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gossip, Hot Springs, Other, maniacal infliction of pain, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tijuanagenius/pseuds/Tijuanagenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The females are enjoying a nice soak in a natural hot spring. However they are unaware of the peeping toms that are sneaking a look at them in another area. How will this turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamed discussions and spying

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Gearbox. In no way do I own the game

In an underground cave on the icy world of blisk if you go deeper you can see the steam rising and it getting warmer for some reason. If you reach the end you’ll discover a cavern with hot springs all around it. Within the biggest one located in the center were all the female battleborn consisting of: Thorn , Mellka, Phoebe, Galilea, Ambra, Deande, Shayne, Orendi, and Reyna all relaxing in different swimwear. Reyna, Shayne, and Orendi were wearing simple bathing suits, while Ambra and Deande had towels wrapped around their figures. Phoebe wore an expensive bikini as Galilea, Thorn, and Mellka were all in the nude however it didn’t bother the rest. 

 

“Ah I must say it was quite fortunate you and Oscar Mike found this place on a scouting mission” Phoebe said as she relaxed in the soothing waters while enjoying a drink. “I know and to think I was gonna strangle Mike for causing that avalanche that would have killed us if we hadn’t taken cover in this cave” Mellka replied with her eyes close. 

 

“Still its good to be able to take a break from all the fighting we’ve been doing and away from the men” said Deande.

 

“I’ll say it’s good to get away from Benedict’s ‘bird puns’” said Thorn

 

“Or Marquis’s insults” replied Shayne.

 

“And even Boldur’s putrid stench” Ambra finished to which all the females agreed with the priestess.

 

 

However as they were chatting and enjoying a good soak on the other side of the cavern several holes were drilled outward and several eyes were peeping and the unsuspecting women. 

 

“Come on move it, squirt!!” said the aggressive Whiskey Foxtrot as him, oscar mike, kleese, and Benedict were looking through their holes trying to get a peak at the females’ privates.

 

“Ooooohhh. Galilea, Mellka, and Thorn aren’t wearing anything!!” Kleese gleamed as he stared at the nude trio while drooling a river. “Oh I can feel clothes tightening!” exclaimed Benedict being the horny bird he is. 

 

“We can hear you” Growled foxtrot as they kept struggling against each other to get comfortable while enjoying the view. 

 

“I assure it’s not like that at all” Thorn argued at the subject. “Now Thorn with the way you’ve been acting around him you seem to have a thing for our mountain of a man” Deande joked to the archress. 

“Me and Montana are just friends, let’s drop it... Owever I don’t suppose you all have someone on your minds at the moment” the Eldrid said. 

 

“Squishy eyeballs” Orendi exclaimed with maniac zeal as they reminded her they were talking about men. 

 

“Don’t worry it won’t leave this cavern, promise” Galilea swore as some said it aloud that the men spying on them heard. 

 

“Caldarius” said Shayne

 

“Marquis” said Deande

 

“Oscar Mike” Said Reyna

 

Suddenly a gunshot was heard as the group looked around for the source. In the twin cavern the guys were berating Oscar mike. “Why the $#%@ did you bring your gun with you!!” Roared Foxtrot. “Hey!!! You might not when the enemy will... Like try to do a super sneaky ambush so I always come prepared” the soldier argued back. 

 

“Well... Maybe they can’t find us Kleese said; however Thorn being the expert tracker located the source to the wall where the guys were hiding. Ambra used her magic to melt the wall revealing the peeping toms. 

 

“Mike?!” Reyna squeaked

 

“Benedict” Seethed Thorn

 

“Foxtrot” Deande glared

 

“KLEESE!!!!” Mellka yelled angrily.

 

“Every man or bird for himself” Benedict said trying to get away but it was no use. 

 

“Orendi get them” Ambra ordered the witch as she just cackled maniacally and charged up her chaos magic. 

“Bwhahahaha let’s get killin’” was the last thing heard as the blood curdling screams of several males were heard from miles away.   


End file.
